Digimon Adventure V-Hunter 01
by Dragobo
Summary: Jotaro Chikara, a boy who has been infected with a terrible entity is being hunted by a secret group of people, now he must survive only with the help of his friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The year is 2006 and Jotaro Chikara's virus has become dormant for over two years since the fight with Keludemon, Sukeyasu Kikai is apart of a group that is now tracking Jotaro Chikara down noticing that the Virus is now active, Jeimusu is the leader of this group called V-Hunter, Jeimusu is being funded by the UN and is the Sub-Group of V-Tamer.  
  
Sukeyasu Kikai only has two Digimon like he said he would, Kouen the Black Guilmon and a Digimon that will not be mentioned until later. Jotaro Chikara is 14 years old and Sukeyasu Kikai is 16, Some of these events are based on RP. So like yea enjoy. 


	2. Memories

Digimon Adventure V-Hunter 01  
  
I don't own Digimon! Thats final! But I DO own Jotaro Chikara, Sukeyasu Kikai and Rikyu FushiChou. Megami belongs to my friend Abby. Gabremon belongs to my friend Bryan.  
  
Chapter One - Memories  
  
Jotaro was running up the stairs has fast has he could, the guy was on him like a Lion, there was no getting rid of him! Jotaro had red hair, goggles, a Daisuke Niwa face, a white and red jacket and a matching pair of pants, he wore red shoes that said 'Nike' on them. He had reached the top floor and the man was walking up the steps, calmly.The man had black hair, a black shirt on with a green jacket one, on his elbow, theres an X sign on a gold plate, and on his left chest area, the same sign is on the top of this pocket. Theres a cord going down from his ear, from a small earphone speaker, theres a microphone that goes to his mouth, he had green pants and black shoes. He was saying something about getting the virus into the microphone.   
  
"Jotaro..what have you gotten yourself into...Ugh..you fool" he was in a fix alright, he was at the end of the tower, the top floor, he was against a stained glass painting, and this guy, was chasing him. His name, Sukeyasu Kikai, a V-Tamer who had crossed Dimensions, he was 16, and Jotaro was only 14, he didn't know better it wasn't his fault this evil had tooken him over. Sukeyasu walked closer, with a gun in his hand, then he began running, and jumped into the air, he put his foot out and nailed Jotaro in the chest, breaking the glass and making Jotaro fall.  
  
Jotaro's eyes went wide "Noo! How could you Suke!" and he looked at Suke, "Man..you're just..mean." Suke smirked "Tch." and he walked off. Jotaro sighed, he didn't have the strength to Spirit Evolve, he closed his eyes, but he wasn't going to die, oh no, he was going to live alright, just..he was going to be hurt, very. Jotaro sighed. 'I wonder..If I had gotten rid of the evil within me, would I have become friends with you, Suke?' and he knew no more. Suke looked out the window, looking at him as he fell "The virus is falling." and he walked off.   
  
Jotaro opened his eyes, it was raining, "The rain..it feels alot better then it usually does..almost soothing.." he sighs, and tried to get up, but he groaned in agony "Argh...my leg..its broken.." he stopped trying to get up and crawled backwards getting in the tower, and leaning against the wall. He looked at his legs, they were all bloody and in some parts there was little pieces of glass in them, not alot, but still some. He looked up "..Damn...what kind of evil have I been using, no..how can it use me like this.."  
  
He put his hand into his pocket and feels around for something and grabs an apple, it was in perfect condition. He took out his pocket knife and split it in half, taking a bite out of it. He swallows it and sighs again, and looks down "What did I ever do to have this..this...ENTITY to enter me?.." Suke was nearby, stroking his black hair "Pff.." and he took out a Little Cricket, which is a wee little gun and he aimed it down, at the hallway, and fired. He was thrown back from it, and the explosion threw Jotaro a couple yards landing on his feet. "AHH! MY LEGS!" he groans and rolls over, tears going down his face.  
  
Suke got up, "Tch..figures hes still alive, well I better get going, killing this kid is like killing a fly when its mutated." he walked away, never to be seen for a long time. Jotaro groans, he crawls backwards back to the tower, it was still fine, but just more messed up, he sighed. He stayed in the hallway, so he didn't get seen by people. Jotaro stroked his hair, trying to get some water out.  
  
Ryou Akiyama had finally tracked Suke down to this one spot. He was in the building, but had not made himself known. He had watched Jotaro being kicked out the window. He was about to go after Suke, but noticed the other guy did not die. He quickly made his way down the building, hoping to finish him off. He was about to make his appearance, when he heard the elevator door open. He quickly crawled up into the ceiling.   
  
A young girl emerged from the elevator door. She was rather short in height, and at the moment wearing a long white dress that wavered as she walked through the doorway. For a moment, her eyes glance around before spotting Jotaro, who stood out against the dullness of the hallway. Quickly she ran over to him, bending down when she reached him and extended her hand out, "Excuse me! Are you ok?" Her being Seiitsu Megami, and she was strucken with worry.  
  
Jotaro blinked as he heard the door open, he thought nobody came here, he took another bite out of the apple, swallowed and looked up "No..My leg is broken and I'm being hunted by V-Tamer." he knew he must of sounded a little crazy but..then again having evil within you and taking you over when you least expect it is a little crazynow isn't it. Jotaro sighed "Its..me..they're hunting me because of what I have, Its a horrible thing, I could kill you right now, but I'm controlling it for the time being, it gets stronger everyday." Megami blinked a bit and thought 'Aww poor guy' she sat down next to him and look at him "How did this all happen?"  
  
He listened to the conversation the two people had. Hearing the evil part, he had decided to finish the guy off. He leapt down from the ceiling and looked at Jotaro. " Your life it ends now. I can not allow you to live with such evil inside of you." He advances forwards, stepping into a shadow for a brief second. Gabremon stepped out of the shadows, and kept walking towards them. " I would suggest you get far away from here Lady."  
  
"Aw come on..two villians in one day..this isn't good.." Jotaro sighed. "Guess this was supposed to happen, no one even likes me anymore, I've contained the evil for as long as I can, but I guess no one will believe me anymore, I guess..I'm just hated by all.." Megami stood back a hand to her mouth, she was scared all right. Jotaro began crawling backwards "I'm innocent I swear!"  
  
Rikyu FushiChou was nearby with his sword, which looked like the Katana from Final Fantasy X. He looked towards Ryou and glared, jumping over the railing near a house he ran towards them, his sword up in the air, he growled, his face was normal, he was more like emotionless, he jumped into the air and skidded to a halt as his feet touched the ground and he looked up towards Gabremon, his face all wet, his hair dripping, it was down, he had blond hair, the face of Junta, he wore a red shirt, with a jacket over it, the zipper was off, he didn't like it that much anywho, he skidded his feet apart and his red pants came into view, along with his red boots. "Now..whats going on here, what are you doing to him!" he looked to Megami and smiled, "You better move away, this could get ugly."  
  
Megami backed up slightly, doing as told from the guys around her. She really wasn't into getting too involved in this quarral, but she didn't wanna just abandon her new friend, he was in major trouble and what if this other guy could not save him? She grinned, kneeling down on her feet and just backed against the wall, her hand was in her right sock, where she kept small daggers, just in case, "Be careful.. " She smiled gently, keeping in position.  
  
Rikyu blinked looking away from Gabremon to Megami "Now now..you don't want to get hurt, he is a Digimon, more like a Hybrid, he has more powers then you can imagine, he could kill me if I wasn't a Digital Knight." Rikyu then looked back to Gabremon "Yes..thats right, a Digital Knight. Now..I don't look to weak do I?" Jotaro sighed and slowly got up, and hopped over to Megami "What should we do, I can't spirit evolve, my leg hurts too much."  
  
With a confused look on her face, Megami just blinked at Rikyu for a moment. Digital Knight? Hybrid? What were all these things he was talking about? Never before had she heard of animals, if they were even to be classified as animals, before. As Jotaro hopped over to her, her face turned to worriment again. How was he going to survive through this ordeal? So many questions, so few answers. "You can't do anything! Don't barely move or else you could hurt you leg really bad, and not be able to walk on it for a bit," She sat for a moment, hand still awaiting in her sock, feeling around the blade and grasping onto it's hilt, "We just need to stay back for a moment until needed.. Don't need more bloodshed then there's probably going to be already."  
  
Jotaro sighed and sat down "Wheres Zenko..and..Zeshin.." he sighed, missing Lopmon and Terriermon, he hasn't seen them in months. He looked up wishing that they could just appear now and become their Ultimate/Mega forms. Jotaro looked back down also wishing that the people who keep hunting him down would just stop, a tear goes down his face. Rikyu didn't have time to help them he was busy with Gabremon, neither of them had made a move, "Jotaro will tell you what these things all are, he should know." Then Jotaro looked at Megami, "I'm not sure what a Digital Knight is but..if I survive i'll show you what Digimon are, and everything else this is about." Just then, his mind flashed, it was a flashback, it showed Jotaro walking through a blizzard with his friends and partners, Zenko the Lopmon and Zeshin the Terriermon and it showed him fighting an Apemon and several other digimon. "Memories.."  
  
Megami smiled gently, wiping Jotaro's tear away gently with her thumb, "Now now.. Of course you'll survive, we all will.. And then you can get back to Zenko and Zeshin. They seem really important to you. We'll get out of this mess soon.. Even if we do gotta get a little dirty doing it," She flashed him a wink, hoping maybe that will lift his spirits a little, "Now.. whoever that thing, or whatever it is.. I think maybe that guy needs a break to finally nail that, it. Would you happen to know any stragedies so maybe we can distract him while the guy gets a final shot in? Then we'll bring you to the hospital to get your leg fixed up and you can tell me your story along the way.. "  
  
Jotaro looked up to her "Okay.." he was a little more happy, but he was still sad. Then his mind flashed again to another time, Zenko and Zeshin were battling a HerculesKabuterimon, we'll call it Bob for short. It had attack them for no reason and Zenko had to warp to Anubimon and Jotaro Matrix Evolved with Zeshin to MegiDramon, and together they both defeated him. Jotaro sighed "Good times they were." he was talking like it was the end. Jotaro looked back up to Megami "Follow me." he got up and limped towards the entrance "Thanks man, you keep him busy!" Rikyu nodded. He looked to Megami "Uhh could you give me a hand, my name is Jotaro Chikara, by the way."  
  
Megami shook her head, "Here, grab onto my shoulder.. Nice to meet you! I'm Megami Seiitsu, at your service, "I hope he's going to be ok.. " Megami's view switched over to Rikyu, that hunk of a guy she had finally noticed that was attempting to save their lives. 'Note to self, get his name after this ordeal's over..' She made sure to keep her knees bent slightly as she helped Jotaro over to the entrance, he wouldn't be the lightest person. Jotaro thanked her and grabbed her shoulder and they walked towards the computer store.  
  
Rikyu looked back blinking at Megami "...Names Rikyu FushiChou!" he yelled to her. Yea..he thought she looked beautiful, he liked her. "Now..It's you and me, lets get this over with so I can leave. I would like to help that boy unlike you, who wants to kill him!" he had excellent hearing so that explains how he heard everything they were talking about, "How bout you attack first, I would like to see how good you really are." Megami shook her head, how cute, and what a little show-off. Or so it seemed ,"Don't get to cocky Rikyu.. " She yelled out to him, most battles ended quickly by one of the two sides getting too cocky. But that's besides the point, "Good luck though.. " Megami flashed a gentle smile and a wink, maybe that will give him some quick motivation? Worked for all the other guys.. Rikyu looked back to Megami and smiled back "I'll be fine.." Gabremon glared "THIS ENDS NOW!" 


	3. Warrior of Light, Wolfmon!!!

Digimon Adventure V-Hunter 01  
  
Chapter Two - Warrior of Light, Wolfmon!!!  
  
Gabremon turns his attention to Rikyu for now. Somewhat angry at being interrupted, somewhat happy that he has an opponent that may be able to fight back. He grabs the hilt of his sword and draws it out quickly. He holds it above his head and lets it fill with energy. He slashes it down at an angle, sending a blade of energy covering the span of the hallway. In case this Digital Knight or whatever can evade one, he will be hit by whats coming up. Two long rods come out of his back, glowing orange. The straighten out, and two sheets of steel like feathers fall out of them. The feathers around the edge begin to shift outwards. He flaps his wings one great time, sending a strong wind, sending a shower of razor sharp blades.  
  
Rikyu smirks to himself and dashes at Gabremon a good distance was between them, he looked at the energy with keen eyes, and with a slash his sword went right through it and the energy was split into two and hit the wall. He looked up and threw his sword up into the air, causing it to spin, he caught the blade and made it spin around causing the blades to bounce back.  
  
Gabremon folds his wings around him, they form a protective shield, of which the razor leaves just stick into. He shakes his wings, making them fall out. He quickly unfolds his wings, slashing his sword at in upward angle as he does, this sends another blade of energy at Rikyu. He sees that the evil one is gone. "I don't have time for you at the moment." he turns and runs at the wall, busting through it. He begins to descend, only to catch a drift and fly around looking for Jotaro.   
  
Megami cringes, it was just like what she was hoping really wouldn't happen, "Well, come on hop-along! We gotta get back there quickly.. " Grasping onto Jotaro so he'll be able to walk back, Megami turns around back towards the hallway, worrying the entire time, "Jotaro.. I don't think you can fight very well right now, what are you going to do? Please don't do something that will injure you more please.. "  
  
Jotaro looked at the computer store, "In there, we have to hurry, we can go to the Digital World and hide for the time being, but not for long, but atleast we will be safe from him..." He looks to the store and starts walking towards it, with a smirk on his face "Don't worry, I promise I won't die, I never die, well I can but I never have yet, I've been through alot more then you can Imagine.."  
  
Gabremon was Flying around the building, he keeps a sharp eye out for them. He circles around it a few times, finally spotting them making a run for it. He thought how it would have been safer to stay inside. He follows them to where ever they are heading, flying silently above them. He sighs "This is going to be easier then I thought, sad I'm afraid this is, very." he became quiet.  
  
Megami was Confused once again, she does what she's told anyways, "Digital World.. Are we taking a plane or something? Because if we want to get one.. We have to go to a booking place.. " Megami shakes her head, continuing to the computer store, unknowing. Stopping abruptly, she looks around, her brows lowering, "Somethings not right here, Jotaro.. Where did that guy go anyways? Don't you think we should just kill him now and get it over with?"  
  
Jotaro sighs and looks to Megami "You better hold on to me, this trip can make ya hurl the first time, he moved over to a computer, worked on it until something came up and he motioned for her to hurry over here and he raised his Device, "Like I said, Hold on to me.." and he looked at the Gate. Megami did what he said and he yelled out "Digital Gateway..OPEN!" and a bright light shone and they were sucked in, they both landed on a large rock, in the middle of a field, the stream nearby.  
  
Gabremon, Flying down to the store they went into, he sees a bright light. He lands on the ground, drawing his wings in. He walks inside and sees that they are gone. He looks around at all the computers. He curses from not knowing which one they used. He then sees a small trail of blood and follows it. He takes his digivice and holds it to the computer and smirks a bit, saying "Digital Gateway, open!" and he slowly follows.  
  
Sukeyasu was awaiting them in the Digital World, he slowly smirks, obviously it was a long time for him, he was in the Digital World. He walks over to them and glancs towards Megami "What are YOU doing here miss!?" he then looks to Jotaro and pushs him to the ground "Well little boy it looks like your time is up.." he smirks and walks over to him and puts a foot on his chest slowly pushing down, with more force each second, Jotaro was in tears "Stop!" he was in pain, duh. He trys to get his foot off but his foot was pretty damn big and he was only fourteen. Then all of a sudden Gabremon appears "Why hello Ryou..been a while hasn't it."  
  
Ryou Looks over to Suke. "Yes it has" he walks over to the area they are at. He looks down at Jotaro. "Is killing him the right thing to do? I'm sure we could find a better way to handle it." He turns his attention over to the women. "Why hello there miss, your a cute one. Maybe I could get your name and a date? I could show you around the Digital World." Suke nodded "Its the right way, If I don't everyone in V-Tamer will be in danger."  
  
"Leave him alone!!" Megami yelled towards Jotaro and Suke. She kept her distance though, they all looked much tougher then she was, and it would be no use to make a situation even worse. She blinked slightly at Ryou's question, backing away from him just in case, "I don't think so.. I'm with someone at the moment, and you really don't look like my type.. " She prayed silently that she didn't say the wrong thing. Cringing the entire time. Another thought crossed her mind, what about the knife? If she could just.. No, what if that mad it worse too? Even if her mind said no, she bent down slowly, reaching into her sock and pulling out the small, jagged dagger she kept in there, pointing it out in front of her, moving from Ryou to Suke, hoping that this will give them a little more time, "Get off of him.. "  
  
Meanwhile, back at the tower, Rikyu slowly opens his eyes, his vision a little blurred, he gets up, picking up his sword and slowly looks around, seeing the faint trail of blood, "Obviously, this is Jotaro's.." he follows it till hes at the store, he blinks, moving up to the computer and he slashes his sword at it, missing the computer "Digital Portal, Open!" Digital Knights had their own way of getting around. The air was cut in two as a black portal appeared, he stepped through it and he looked around he was quite aways from Jotaro but he could still see them. He began running towards them.  
  
Rikyu got to the area where they were and jumped into the air landing behind Suke and pushed him off of Jotaro "Leave the boy alone!" he puts a sword to Sukes throat and Suke gulps, "Why didn't you tell me about your little friend, Jotaro?" Jotaro slowly got up on his leg "Because, I figured he'd do this." and he hopped over to Megami, "Lets go, I think he can take care of them both." But Suke wasn't gonna die that easily, he rolled over and jumped up, looking at Ryou, "I got him, you go get the kid. Don't kill him thats my job."  
  
A big smile came on Megami's face as Rikyu came back to save them, thank god too, or else they probably would have been chicken food, "Let's hope..he can..take care of them.. " She grasped onto Jotaro tightly, helping him hop along. For a brief moment, she glances behind her, noticing Ryou, "What are we going to do about him?" The hand she held the knife in tightens around it, hoping, and praying that nothing would happen to the two of them, "How are you feeling anyways Jotaro, will you be able to survive.. ?"  
  
"Don't worry I can hop all the way to the other side of the digital world if I have to!" he looks behind him and out of no where, Zeshin, the Terriermon and Zenko, the Lopmon jump over Jotaro and land infront of him "Don't worry. Jotaro we're here now!" said Lopmon. Terriermon looks at Jotaro "I missed you, seems like you're hurt, don't worry though, we'll take care of this!" Jotaro nodded "Thanks guys, you're the best." he hops away, and sits down, being able to see them still, Terriermon follows Jotaro just in case and Jotaro waves over to Lopmon and Terriermon gives a thumbs up to Lopmon "Let 'em have it!" and Lopmon nods.  
  
Jotaro's device began to glow widly, it floated into the air and pointed its screen to Lopmon, and then a white beam came out of it and shot at Lopmon, engulfing him on impact, Lopmon rose into the air, and Lopmon yelled out "Lopmon Warp Shinka!" and he looked forward, a burst of energy had gone through him, his form blurs out and then the form of Youkomon, a Dark Kyuubimon, that blurred out and Cerberumon appeared, then, finally Cerberumon blurred out and appeared Anubimon, Anubimon had a dog type head, golden wings, long arms which had gold rings above the elbows, and around his wrists, he had three fingers, he wore a gold necklace around his neck, he had purple markings throughout his body, and his hair was grey and it went down to his waist, he wore a robe for his lower body and he is Ultimate/Mega level. Anubimon looked at Gabremon narrowing his eyes "Lets go!" It would be an even match in power, both had the power of Ultimate/Megas.  
  
Meanwhile, Suke and Rikyu looked at eachother, Suke pointed to the right "This way, I don't want to get in the way of their fight.." Rikyu nodded and followed, never taking his eyes off of Suke, Suke pointed down a small hill, he ran and Rikyu followed, when they were by a lake he stopped Rikyu and nodded "Perfect spot..Now..lets get this over with so I can report back to my boss.." Rikyu smirked "Yea whatever, I'll just ignore that one." and Suke ran towards him at his sprinting speed, his unusual speed, a super human speed it seemed like, he only appeared as a blur and he jumped into the air coming down towards Rikyu and he put out a foot, coming down faster, he came down like a rocket but Rikyu jumped towards him to meet up with him, he put out a foot to kick Suke in the stomach but Suke countered with his fist moving his foot away, and his foot slammed into Rikyus face causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Rikyu slowly got up "..Ouch.." and he took out his sword Suke landed on the ground "So you wanna play with weapons now eh?" he whistled as if he was waiting for something and then..Kouen appeared infront of him out of no where, "Yes Suke?" Suke looked to Kouen and patted him on the head "Hello Kouen, see that man over there..lets destroy him.." Kouen nodded.  
  
Kouen was a Black Guilmon, just to let you know. Rikyu looked at him "Pfff!" and he dashed at Kouen wanting to make this quick but just then it was like time stopped, Suke nodded to Kouen and he nodded back and the words 'Matrix Evolution' appeared in a black background, Suke yelled out the same thing his D-Omni, which was basically a gold D-Arc crossed with a D-3. He rises into the air, his clothes dissappearing into thin air, he was naked, Kouen rises also, and the two began closing in, and their data begin to fuse together. The form is engulfed in a black light, the background was sorta a cross with purple and blue colors to give it a good look, a large tail grows out of the rear of the animal the tail was blue, then the legs begin to show, a large spike coming out of the heels, the claws and spike are gold, the knees has a gold plate around it, with a spike going upward, on his back is a cannon type sort, his back sprouts crimson wings and his body was practically finished.  
  
Then his front legs begin to come into view, the arm parts that is showing have straps on them, his feet have the same design as his back feet, though a spike comes out of the front, and his claws are much much longer, his head starts to form now, white hair show first, then a skeleton like thing appears, a spike going up, and his mask under that is red, he opens his mouth a lets out a roar "ImperialDramon!" and Rikyu gasps, moving backwards, he gulps, and ImperialDramon moves forward, and swipes at him, Rikyu is hit and goes flying going through a boulder and skidding across the water, landing on shore, he was now out cold. ImperialDramon flapped his wings and flew towards where Gabremon was.  
  
Meanwhile Gabremon was staring Anubimon down "C'mon..Give me what you got." said Anubimon. Gabremon looked back noticing ImperialDramon flying over to him, ImperialDramon landed beside Gabremon, Suke appeared in Gabremon's mind "Lets take these guys out together, The other guy is quite bloody right now he won't be getting up for some time now.." Gabremon nodded. Anubimon gulped "..Zeshin! Some help would be nice!" Zeshin nodded and jumps onto Zenko's head "...Thats not what I ment.." Jotaro jumped up "THATS IT!" the evil had seeped into him again, and he took out his D-Scanner "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO, ZENKO, ZESHIN ITS TIME TO TAKE THESE FAGS OUT!" the Evil only cared about Zeshin and Zenko because half of Jotaro was in control too, both sides decided they should work together just this once.   
  
Jotaro stands on both feet, his leg is partially healed, he had tooken out the glass earlier, he holds up a hand and a digicode surrounds it, shining with the power of darkness and light, he holds down a button on the D-Scanner and a small beam emitts from it and he brings the two together, "SPIRITTOU EBARUSHON!!!" and the D-Scanner scanned the DigiCode and the code went into a spiral around him, in the background shows Wolfmon. Then Jotaros clothes begins to dissappear, in a black flame, first his goggles then everything else, around him, the armor of Wolfmon appeared, first the head, then the arms, then the body, then the legs. Then a digital grid appears before him, and the armor pieces come towards him, first the head hits Jotaro in the head, and attaches itself to his head, it was a blue dog head, the ears were obviously flat, he has blond hair, his head comes down like a dog, and at the end it had fangs, which was right below his nose, it showed his face, he had a scarf that looked like the markings on Garurumon. Then his shoulders came and attaches, the shoulders had the sign of Evil and Light, the left has evil and right has light. The rest came and attaches itself onto him. His armor on his arms came down in white and on his elbows were plates that attached by a strap, and below that was some more armor, his gloves were black. He wears a belt and white pant type armor on his leg, in the upper area, is a strap, and on his knee is another piece of armor, the same as the elbow armor, and the last piece of armor was his feet, which looks like Garurumons. He lands on the ground and smirks looking at both of them "Wolfmon!" and he then yells out "Licht Seigar!" and two light sabers appear in his hands and activate automatically "Your turn, Terriermon!" Terriermon nods.  
  
Jotaros device had already shot the beam of energy at Terriermon and he nodds. Terriermon nodds back as he was engulfed, his form changing alot, first his form changes around quite alot and guess who shows? Growmon! Then the form turns white again, his form moving, shifting, unwanted data being torn away and then MegaloGrowmon shows! Finally his form changes once again and shows up as MegiDramon. MegiDramon was from Tamers so you should know what he looks like!  
  
ImperialDramon looked to Gabremon "Um..Great..." and then who appears? Rikyu! he lands ontop of MegiDramons head "Hmm...Looks like you're out numbered..now what are you gonna do..." Gabremon gulped "We're...so..screwed!" ImperialDramon nods.. "But we can't leave! I CAN'T LEAVE, MY BOSS SAID TO ELIMINATE YOU AND I WILL!!" He roars and runs at Wolfmon still roaring his lungs out. 


End file.
